Keybearers and Mages
by MOCI
Summary: Louise summons a keyblade master. Read the story to find her struggle of trying to control him. OC. I don't own Familiar of Zero or Kingdom Hearts. This is my first story and I will finish it later.
1. A Fated Meeting

This story starts in a magical world called Halkeginia. This world consists of magic and creatures in the medieval era. Which means the world is ruled by different kingdoms. One of those kingdoms is Tristain. And in that kingdom is a school for mages. That school is called Tristain Academy. On a nice, clear morning the second students of that academy are all gathered in their training. This specific day is in Tristain Academy is all the second years summoning ritual. Each student was supposed to summon a familiar to be their servant and partner. To aid them in battle.

"Today is the day where all of you summons your familiar." announced their instructor, Mr. Colbert.

"This is the first exam since you graduated to the second year, and the sacred day where you will meet your familiars, with whom you'll spend you whole life as nobles." Within this group of mages is a certain long, pink haired, rather short girl. She looked serious unlike everyone else and held tightly onto her wand. Her name was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière also known as Louise the Zero. She got this nickname from her inability to successfully cast a single spell. Also, instead of casting the spell an explosion, rather powerful, would happen.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your amazing familiar you're going to summon." said a tall, dark skinned, big breasted, long red headed girl from behind her. Louise replied with a slightly annoyed "Go away." She was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst. The night before Louise said to her and two other girls she was going to practically summon the best familiar in history or just one that is divine, beautiful, and powerful.

After about seven minutes almost everyone went their turn in summoning a familiar. After examining style familiars Mr. Colbert asked, "Was that everyone?"

"Actually, we still have Miss Valliere to go." Kirche answered. After walking forward all the whispers about her could be heard, but Louise ignored it like every other time. As she pointed her wand upwards she started to chant, "My servant, that exists somewhere in the universe! My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart! Answer my guidance!" She then waved her wand on from of her and alot of what people were expecting were an explosion. As the dust cleared up everyone saw Louise starting at the ground. On the ground was a boy. He had short, blonde, spiky hair and aqua eyes. The boy had turquoise, collared, unbuttoned short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved, white shirt, but it's sleeves were pulled up. The boy wore blue with a bronze, loose belt and black shoes. Also, he wrote a brown wristband on his right arm. He seemed to be sleeping. Everyone else stared at him in confusion, while Louise stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She summoned a commoner, a peasant. She was snapped back to reality once he sat up. He blackly stared at her. Louise walked up to him. "Who are you." He didn't say anything. All he did was look around at everyone and everything.

"To think you would summon a peasant. That's what we would expect from Louise the Zero." exclaimed Kirche which caused the students to start laughing.

"Mr. Colbert!"

"What is it, Louise?"

"Can I try summoning again?"

"I can't allow that."

"Why not!?"

"This ritual is a sacred one that decides a mages entire life. Trying a second time blasphemes against the entire ritual itself. Whether you like it or not, this boy had been chosen as your familiar."

"But I never heard of using a peasant boy as a familiar."

"I'm not a peasant." The boy was ignored.

"I will not allow any exceptions. Peasant boy or not. Continue with the ritual.."

"With this?"

"Can I have a say in this?"

"Hurry up, or would you would really be expelled."

"All right."

"Can I have a say-

"Be thankful. Normally a noble would never so this to a peasant boy. My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make him my familiar." Louise put her hands on his head and leaned close. Too close for him. 'What is she doing!?' He thought. The moment he was about to say something she kissed him. It wasn't long. When she backed up Mr. Colbert said, "It seems like the servant contract has ended peacefully."

"Why did you..." The boy suddenly stopped talking when his body started to get hot and stream came from it.

"It will be over soon. It's just the rune of a being burned into you."

"What does-" He stopped again to start clutching his arm. It burned the most. After a few more seconds of pain he finally passed out. Next, thing here knows is that he wakes up in a room...with Louise.

"Oh, so you have finally woken up. I thought about it long enough to get a ulcer. But, I have given up. I'm going to have your as my familiar." She walked to her closet and began undressing herself. The boy turn red before having the other way. Bit, he turned back once here felt something lands on his head. It was get clothes.

"Wash those."

"What? Can't you do it yourself?"

"You think I'll do it. Your my familiar. These chores are expected.-Yawn-" Louise let out a big yawn and opened her eyes to find none one in front of her except for her dirty clothing. She then looked to the left and saw an opened door. "He didn't, he couldn't..."

The familiar ran through the hallway and down the stairs. But, when he reached the floor Guiche was on he was held back. At the time he was talking or flirting with a girl. He didn't want to be noticed by them so started to slowly crawl across the floor and he was noticed anyway.

"Aren't you the peasant boy Zero summoned."

He just stood up, put his hands in his pocket, and walked off. He was about to run when he heard footsteps getting closer from where he came from but was stopped by Guiche words.

"Hey, you!" The unknown boy instantly turned around.

"Yes?"

"A peasant putting a noble to trouble and not even a word of thanks."

"Oh, thanks. Bye!" the boy shouted as he dash away. Then, Louise finally reached that floor, panting.

"You're familiar just went by."

"Help me catch him. He ran away."

"Heh. Nothing less from Zero's familiar."

"Just help me."

"I guess I have no choice." Meanwhile the so called peasant got to the ground floor to see an exit and starts straight for it. He didn't notice Kirche and another guy cuddling by the fountain, but they noticed him.

"There he is!" yelled Louise.

"What are you doing?" doing asked Zerbst. Guiche was waiting to tell someone. "Just listen to this."

"We don't have time for this! He's getting away!" exclaimed Louise.The unknown familiar ran as fast as he can away from the school. 'I can't be this girl familiar. Or anyone's familiar at least-Waaaauuugghh.' The boy were surprised and scared that he was flying and he couldn't control himself.

"What's happening !?"

"Just give yourself up. This is the second time I kept you afloat." Below you could see Guiche moving you around in the air with his rose and Louise with him. Soon, Guiche started throwing him back and forth I'm the air until he felt like stopping, but once he stopped him, the boy saw something unexpected. TWO moons! One red and one blue.

"Well this is a first."

*Flashback*

In Traverse Town the unknown boy lies on his couch in his apartment. He was just thinking. `I'm bored. Sty a time like this I'll train with Leon or help Cid in his shop but they're gone. I can't believe that as soon as I get back I have to leave again. Should I even go there.`-Yawn- `Well it's hard to think when I'm tired.` He stretched his and let out another yawn. When he opened his watery eyes he saw something peculiar on the ceiling. A green oval expanding. He stood up to get a closer look.

"It almost looks like a-Aaugh! What's happening?" The portal was now sucking him in. He used the couch for keeping himself as he screamed.

"Help me! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" No-one could hear him. Not even his final cry.

"Aaaauuuggh!" Now it became no-one in his room when he vanished I'm the portal. On the other side he saw something weird, very weird. He was falling. `I'm falling. Why am I... Oh My God I'm Falling! Aaaauuuggh!" He was panicking so he couldn't think straight. Luckily he wasn't that high because of that brace for impact.

*End of Flashback*

Minutes later the boy was with Louise in her room with a collar on his neck, which is attached to a chain, which is attached to the wall.

"So I am in Tristain's Magic Academy."

"That is correct."

"And you're a student here."

"I am your master. My name is Louise De La Vallière."

"And my name is Nagoya Quills. Anyway, can you take me back."

"Impossible. A contract between a familiar and their master is absolute."

"There has to be a way-oof." Louise began undressing and tossing her clothes on him.

"What are you doing!? You shouldn't change in front of a guy."

"You're nothing more than a familiar." Louise said as she put on her nightgown.

"What am I gonna do with these then."

"Wash them. Don't worry, if you do it right you'll be fed. And make sure to have my clothing ready by morning." she said sleepily as she laid in her bed.

"No way. I'm never doing..." Louise had fallen asleep so there was no point in arguing, but he still wasn't going to listen. (This is the moment everyone been waiting for.) Nagoya reached his hand out and a bright light flashed. Then his keyblade appeared- Metal Chocobo. He turned the keyblade so the end would be pointing to the lock on the collar. Next, suddenly, a skinny beam of light came from the keyblade into the lock lock. When it disappeared you could hear a click. With that he tossed off the collar and let his weapon vanish. After that Nagoya walked to Louise's drawer and started to look and take out clothes for her in the morning. When he finished he laid in his so called bed with his arms behind his head and he went to sleep.


	2. Their Power

Early in the morning came pretty fast. Clear skies. Warm weather. And on this beautiful day an irritated boy shook to wake up his master.

"Come on. Wake up."

"Huh..." As Louise was continuously shook by Nagoya she slowly opened her eyes.

"Who are you."

"Your amazing familiar. Hehe."

"Oh, you mean my failure."

"Just get up." Nagoya growled as he pulled the blanket off her. Then he backed up to let her sit up. That's when she started starting at him angrily and confusingly.

"What? Why are you staring?"

"The chain. How did you get it off?"

"Well...I...uh..."

"I'm listening."

"I picked the lock."

"With what exactly?

"Well...oh, look at the time. I must be going to wash your dirty lingerie. Bye!"

"Don't you dare-" SLAM

"I'll show him his place." Louise started to scheme something that would make her familiar do whatever she says.

Nagoya dashed through the halls and right out the door of the school where he sat on the grass. He ran as fast as he could so of course he'll be tired. Next, Nagoya just let his body fall back. After that, he put one knee up while putting his hands behind his head. He could feel the cool breeze going through his hair and sliding on his skin.

"This is nice. Way better than sleeping in Louise's room. I think I'm gonna take a short nap. -Yawn-" With that he wiggled his body a little to get more comfortable before falling asleep.

About fifteen minutes later is when he was awoken. What woke him was a pleasant smell. It was something haven't smelled in a while. It was deserts and lots of it. Quills stood up and followed the smell the sweet smell to end up finding a bunch of students with their familiars. He slowly walked past the students looking for what he came for when he bumped into someone. It was the last person he wanted see: Louise.

"Speak of the devil. It's your familiar." said Kirche. Louise instantly stood up with fire in her eyes. She was pissed. Furthermore, she grabbed his ear and pulled him toward where she would be sitting.

"Ow ow ow ow oooow. Would you let go of me?"

"I can't believe you. You already embarrassed me once by running away then you do it again!" she screamed. As she tugged him he saw Guiche with as blonde-hair girl. That was definitely not the girl he was with yesterday. When Louise finally got to her table she let Nagoya and told him to get her some cake. When he made his way to the cake he saw a girl who was buxom and shapely. He felt a little overawe by it, but he decided to approach her and her saw that she was having the cakes once.

"Hi. Do you need help with that." she turned around to see a boy smiling at her.

"Hello and I can handle it. Thank you though."

"No, I insist." he said while taking a plate from her. "You shouldn't need to do all of this."

"Thank you. Excuse me. Could you be the familiar that Miss. Valliere summoned?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It was rumored that a peasant had been summoned as a familiar."

"Why exactly am I bring called a peasant?"

"Those who can use magic are nobles. Those who can't are peasants."

"So obviously by the clothes you're wearing, you're a maid right? Which means you probably can't use magic."

"That's correct. I'm Siesta, and I have the honor of serving here.

"I'm Nagoya. So who am I taking this to?"

"That boy right over there." she pointed to Guiche. Quills only gave her a nice smile before walking off.

"He need to be put in his place. He's two-timing and he needs to pay." Lucky for him he saw the first year he was with last night so he darted toward her while trying to keep the cake on the plate.

"Hello. Are you looking for Guiche."

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"That doesn't matter. If you want to you see him follow me." Nagoya walked off with the young girl right behind him. When they reached him, Guiche didn't even notice them while he continued to flirt with the blonde girl.

"Guiche, this girl was looking for you." he said after he tossed the plate with cake on the table to get his attention. Once he turned, he saw Nagoya and someone by him. His face slowly turned blue as he realized it was Ketty. He then jumped up and got back his composure.

"Oh hello, Ketty. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I bring you my handmade souffle, the one we talked about last night, to the tea party."

"Oh that is very-"

"What does she mean by last night." asked the blonde girl known as Montmorency.

"Oh that is-"

"Hey Guiche, you could try to be honest with the girls you were two-timing with." interrupted Nagoya."

"So there was something going on with this first year!" Montmorency fumed. Guiche tried to calm her down.

"Montmorency the Perfume, shouldn't comfort her face beautiful as a rose, from anger. This is just a misunderstanding."

"How horrible. Guiche, you said I was the only one!" exclaimed Ketty.

"If anything, you both should calm down."

"Liar!" the two girls yelled I'm unison. Just after that Montmorency smacked Guiche in the face which left a mark. Then the laughter came rolling in.

"You got what you deserved." Nagoya chuckled. Guiche looked at him angry, but not as angry as Louise was before, but angry nonetheless.

"Well it seems like you don't know how to respect nobility." Guiche said as he stood up.

"Where I come from there is no such thing as nobles and peasants." Nagoya retorted.

"Well because of you, you made two girls cry."

"Don't blame me for your failure as a man."

"That does it. I challenge you to a duel. Meet me at Vestori Court in a half hour."

"Okay. Don't chicken out."

"I should be saying the same."

"Hey, why don't we have a wager. If I win you have to apologize to both girls until they except it and I have to allow the apology you'll give them."

"If I win you'll become my personal slave until I'm done with you and if you disobey me there'll be no food for you."

"That's a deal. Now let's do this now. Agreed."

"Agreed only if you really want to lose so quickly."

"STOP!" Louise came running and grabbed onto Quills shirt to keep him from walking away.

"How dumb are you?! Don't you know peasants can never win against nobles?"

"Then I guess you can call me a noble. Now let go of me."

He snatched his shirt from her grasp and dashed away to catch up with Guiche. When Guiche stopped and faced him he assumed he was in Vestori Court. Guiche pulled out a rose and swung it in the air releasing a single rose petal. It touched the ground which caused something to come out. Nagoya wasn't familiar with this, but he knew it had a sword so it was an enemy that he summoned that need to be defeated.

"I am Guiche the Bronze. My element is Earth. For that your opponent will be my valkyrie."

"Ok. Now let's show everyone see his opponent." Just then a flash of light appeared in and out of his hand. The light bursted as his keyblade replaced it. Everyone was stunned at what just happened. To them a peasant somehow summoned a giant key without casting a spell or a wand. It was impossible. To him it was normal stuff. Louise, she was angry, frustrated, and confused. Last, but not least, Guiche almost fell over in disbelief.

"H-How did you do that?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is I'm gonna kick your butt after I destroy your valkyrie." Nagoya got into his fighting stance: left leg in front, right leg in back, feet forward, both hands on weapon with it on the right side of him and races forward with incredible speed. Before anyone knew it he smashed his keyblade breaking it apart as a result.

"Is that all you got."

"Grrr." Guiche swiftly swung his rose again, multiple times,dropping rose petals, and summoning more valkyries. In response he threw his keyblade forward and it not only hit one enemy it swooped around and struck the other bronze golems before it returned back to Quills hand. Each golem struck, which was all of them, was destroyed. Even after all of this Quills want done he darted straight for Guiche. Guiche tried to Simon more valkyries, but he was too slow. Nagoya smacked his rose our his hand and aimed his weapon at him. Guiche froze until he knew what he had to do.

"I yield."


	3. Their New Lives

It haven't been long since Nagoya won. Ever since the fight between Nagoya and Guiche, Quills was commended by some students, evil-eyed by some lovers of Guiche, and yelled at by Louise. She still haven't stopped. So here he was, listening to her yapping.

"Please, do tell, why am I being screamed at again?"

"You disobeyed a direct order and fought Guiche! You could have gotten yourself killed! And what was that thing you made appear? Was that a key?! What type of sorcery was that?"

"Just calm down. You'll find out soon enough."

"No, I want answers now! I am your master and you'll tell me what I want to know."

"You know what? Fine. Catch." Nagoya put his hand above him to bring him his keyblade. Then he tossed it to her. She just barely grabbed it, before she started to examine it.

"That is my weapon. It's a keyblade. It's called Metal Chocobo."

"For a weapon that seemed to be completely made out of metal is surprisingly lighter than expected."

"Well it is a magical weapon."

"WHAT!?" Louise shouted loud enough for people outside could hear her.

"That's impossible. It had to be. How can someone even get such a weapon? How can a peasant get something like that? Yeah, it has to be."

"I was chosen to wield it. It came to me when I was attacked by the darkness."

"Ok. Tell me, if this is a magic weapon does that means out grants the user the ability to user magic?"

"I guess."

"I think I have a new punishment for you. It's for being a disobedient dog." Louise aimed the keyblade at Quills and swung it a little in place. Nothing happened. She did it again, but with a harder swing. Still nothing happened. She became extremely irritated and began violently shaking it until it disappeared and reappeared back in Nagoya's hand.

"W-Wha...how?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that it is magically bound to me until I succumb to the darkness or die. Also, it's like a weapon of light, so you won't be using it anytime soon."

"How dare you!" Louise started to fume. Louise whipped out her wand and in an explosive rage she exploded Nagoya by trying to use a spell. The power of her spell left herself damaged, her room beaten, and a knocked out keyblade wielder. As the dust cleared up she realized that. Instead of getting angrier she just went to bed. It was getting late anyways.

The next day came and the tension seemed to have gone away. Quills woke up a little bruised, but completely forgotten how and why. He did his now usual job of waking Louise up in the mornings. Unless, of course, he's pretty sure she'll attack him. He shook her to wake her for a few seconds before she opened her eyes. She slightly pushed him away, then rubbed her eyes. She then, sat up and pointed to her dresser.

"What?"

"Get my clothes."

"Are you that tired?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." He slowly walked to her dresser, grabbed her clothes, and brought it to her.

"You know, even if I'm your familiar this is some of the things you can do yourself."

"Shut up and just dress me."

"No way."

"I guess you can skip a meal then."

"A meal, huh." He haven't even right about food since he got here, but just the weird caused him to clutch his stomach in pain. He haven't ate since he got here either. He'll do anything for something to eat.

"I'll do it." After trying to dress her with his eyes clothes, which surprisingly worked somehow, he followed her out the room. She led me to the dining hall. The luxurious breakfast awaited to be eaten. They walked up to a seat.

"Hurry and pull up the chair. You're really are inconsiderate."

"Sorry." He rushed to pull out her chair. The last thing he wanted right now was not to eat this meal. When she sat down he sat in the chair by her.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Nagoya spoke. Then he felt someone poke him. He looked to his left and saw Louise pointing to the floor. Quills looked down and a plate with bread in it.

"What?"

"Only nobles are allowed to sit there. You're lucky enough to be in here."

"You can't be serious. I'm not a dog so don't treat me like-" his complaints were interrupted by the sound of his stomach grumbling. He didn't have any other choice, but to sit on the floor and eat the small amount of food. Because of the small portions he waited about 10 minutes before everyone else finished. Once Louise finished she led him to her class. It was pretty boring for him since a fourth if the stuff taught he already knew and the rest he didn't care for because he'll never need it or use it. Out of anything he did learn something interesting, but it wasn't apart of class. When Guiche EX girlfriend, Montmorency, explained the mage's level by stating the many elements they can combine to equal their level, Kirche decided to announce something about Louise. She said that Louise actually had a zero magic success rate. How was she still a noble. A few, long, boring classes later she was fine for the day. Louise and Nagoya walked through the hallways and made it to their room where he got the chance to talk.

"Hey Louise."

"What do you want?"she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well..how are a noble if you can't use magic." This single question pissed her over.

"Shut up! I can use magic! I just make some mistakes."

"Well I think that makes sense. You're only a noble if you can use magic, you're royalty, or have wealth. Anyway, do you know why you're bad at magic."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Later they were in her room getting ready to go to sleep. Nagoya does everything Louise tells him in hope of not dealing with her crap. He just finished dressing her and began to walk away.

"Where are you going."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does."

"Ok, well I'm going to take a look around the area. Bye." He then left as quick as he could.

"He'll be back. And when he does I'll be here." Quills walked through the hallways and felt his stomach grumble. He needed a meal. A REAL MEAL. He started to daydream about an all you can eat buffet. Because of his carelessness Nagoya walked right into someone. As his mind focused on the person on the floor in front of him he realized it was Siesta.

"Sorry Siesta." He apologized.

"Don't apologize. I should have been paying attention."

"That's nice, but it really is my fault. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Siesta replied with a bright smile that made Nagoya blush a bit. But what was really made him red was his stomach howls for food.

"You're hungry aren't you. Come with me." He complied by filtering her into the unknown and the unknown was an amazing place. It was the kitchen, which is where Nagoya had the best meal in his life, even though it was just a large bowl of soup.

"This is delicious!"

"Of course it'll that good with me, the chef, Marteau, Our Key."

"Our Key?"

"Yes. You're a peasant like us and defeated that snobby noble with a giant key. It was extraordinary. You unlocked our hearts to new possibilities."

"I'm glad, but I thought I wouldn't win because he only knows magic.

"A true master, never boasting. I like you Our Key. Please, let me kiss you." Marteau got closer and closer then he was shoved away.

"I think I'll hold off on that kiss."

"Such modesty. As expected."

A little later on Nagoya found himself outside with Siesta.

"Uh, Nagoya can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Where you came from. What is it like?"

"Even though I didn't originally come from there I had my friends with me. It was nice. Anywhere I'm at with my friends I'll call it home."

"That's great. And please visit again. Everyone likes you. You're there hero."

"No problem. I'll need to come around alot anyway so I won't starve." She gave a small giggle.

"I need to go to see if Louise calmed down. It was nice talking to you. Have a good night."

"Good night." Quills began walking and thinking. He was walking to Louise room and was thinking how to deal with get if she's still mad and then suddenly a giant red lizard walked in front of him. It was a salamander. The lizard crawled toward him.

"Aren't you're Kirche's familiar." It pulled on his shirt.

"You want me to follow you." It just kept tugging so he went with the salamander right to a door. Nagoya slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. It was a dark until he took a step. He didn't know how, but s bunch of candles lit up revealing a person in a revealing outfit. It was obviously Kirche.

"Welcome Mr. Familiar."

"My name is Nagoya and I think I should be going."

"Are you sure. My bybame is Fever. I tend to burn like a touch."

"Good for you."

"You still don't get it, do you? I'm I'm in with love with you!"

"You barely even know me."

"Love comes so suddenly."

"No kidding." He whispered to himself.

"You looked so attractive when you defeated Guiche. Upon seeing it, Kirche the Fever became Kirche the Passion." Kirche then came in for a kiss and was interrupted by a person at the window. Quills were quite surprised because he was at the window and they're on the third floor.

"Kirche!"

"Oh my, Styx."

"I came because your didn't show up."

"Then change that time to two hours from now."

"That was not the deal!" Kirche pulled out her wand from God knows where and launched a miniature fire snake at him knocking him down. After that she turned back to Nagoya.

"He was just a friend. The one I love the must is-"

"Kirche! Who is that man? I want you to burn it up with me-arrgh!" He was blasted away.

"Another friend?"

"Yes. In any case the night is shot and I don't want to waste anymore-"

"Kirche! What are you doing? You said you didn't have any particular lover." Three boys shouted fighting while each other to climb in the window.

"Manica...Ajax...Gimly. Well then in six hours."

"That's morning already."

"Flame!" Her salamander spit out big flames at the students sending them away. When they were out of sight Kirche tackled Nagoya to the ground.

"I love you." Quills could only gulp before making an excuse.

"I really do think I should be going now. Louise will be pretty upset if I don't go back to the room soon."

"Let her be. I'm much more than Louise the Zero." He wasn't able to say anything because she kissed him. And that was also interrupted by Louise. She upended the which caused her to stop and get off him.

"I'm busy at the moment, Valliere."

"Zerbst! Who familiar are you trying to seduce?"

"It can't helped. Love and fire are the destinies of the von Zerbst family. I only wish to burn the flames of love." Louise turned her attention to me and said come here.

"Wait! He may be your familiar, he is a property human. It's rather unreasonable to get in the way of someone's romance." This part she pulled him toward her breasts.

"Right Nagoya?" At that moment his temptations took control of him.

"Yeah Louise. You shouldn't do that."

"When tomorrow comes you'll be skewered by at least ten noble men." Nagoya thought about it then stood up.

"Awww. Leaving already?" Any guy would have thought she was cute right now especially if tout liked into her eyes. Quills sighed and rubbed Kirche head.

"Maybe next time. Hehe." With that he left out with Louise. It didn't long for them to reach Louise room. Nagoya thought everything was ok until Louise locked the door once they got in. She clenched her fist and yelled, "You're just like a dot in heat!" She stomped toward her dresser and pulled out something that looked like her wand but longer.

"What is that?"

"A crop I use for horseback riding."

"Seriously?"

"I was wrong for accidentally treating you like a human."

"No you wasn't."

"To think you were washing your tail to Zerbst, of all people. You dog!" She swung her crop and it hit or more like slashed the floor.

"You need to calm down."

"I was spoiling you. If you're a stray dog, I'll have to treat you like a stray dog." Every step closer she got to Nagoya is every step he walked back, but she moving faster and he backed up into the closed door.

"Please Louise, sto-hey!" He barely dodged one attack. He saw the second one coming and just maneuvered around the third strike.

"What is so good about that woman?" Her final strike for the night was stopped by Quills grabbing get arm.

"Let go of me, you fool."

"Why are so mad. Could it be that you're jealous?" That question got him a knee to his crotch. As he fell to his knees then face, he head was stomped on.

"What did you say!?"

"Please. It's just a misunderstanding." Nagoya said weakly.

"I don't care who you date, but she I forbid."

"Why?"

Her family and mine have been long archrivals. It'll be a disgrace to my family if a single part, a dog, get taken by a Zerbst woman. Got that!?"

"Kinda."

Later after Louise calmed down, Quills explained why he was in her room.

"So you were lead there by her salamander not knowing what would happen?"

"Exactly."

"How idiotic."

"Shut up. I was practically dragged there." Nagoya lied fully knowing he didn't have to go.

"That's pathetic. You could protect yourself with that giant key or whatever."

"First of all, it's called a keyblade. Second of all, it's a weapon for fighting off the darkness. And finally, third of all, I would need to beat it senseless to really damage it and that is something I don't want to do to a innocent animal. If I wanted it to let go of me I would intimidate it with a weapon of some sort made in this world."

"Hm, well tomorrow is void day." She thought out loud.

"What's void day?"

"It doesn't matter. Hurry and go to sleep we'll be going somewhere in the morning."

"Ok ok. Goodnight" Louise walked to her bed and lied down, completely ignoring him.


	4. Going Onward

As Louise said the night before Nagoya and her both left early in the morning. They only had time to eat breakfast before leaving on a horse. As they were riding Nagoya repeatedly asked Louise "Where are we going?" and "When are we going to get there." Louise replied with "You don't need to know." and "It doesn't matter." This went on for the whole journey which was approximately three hours. They ended up in a city. Quills honestly thought Traverse Town was better when it was swarmed with heartless. But that was still his opinion. Louise and him walked through the small town. Nagoya was looking at the people while Louise seemed like she was searching for something. That was easy to figure out. Also that reminded him of his question from earlier.

"Why are we here?"

"To get you an intimidating weapon."

"What for? I have an already powerful weapon." Quills said while bringing his keyblade to him.

"Hey. Guess what? Your supposedly powerful weapon is a giant key!"

"It's better than anything these shops have." Quills turned and walked off.

"Where think do you think you're going?"

"Home! You don't even care about what I want so I have no business being here."

"You come back here this instant!" Louise yelled as she began to follow him.

"I'm a human being too. You don't own me."

"Well I beg to differ!" Both of them were so full of anger that they walked past Kirche and Tabitha. It seems that Tabitha went with Kirche due to her wishes. After they walked past them they stayed to follow them.

"Come back here!" Louise stomped and raged toward them. Before she got within a meter between them she was stomped by something dark coming up from the ground. It black, purple, and evil looking. Louise crept closer to it to get a closer look. She was staring straight at it when it suddenly got bigger. That caused her to jump back. From the darkness a dark figure rose. It was no taller than the average height of a nine year old. It had yellow eyes, big black feet that looked like shoes, and some type of helmet. Also, it had big red, menacing claws. Louise stepped back in terror and tripped. That gave Tabitha and Kirche a good look at what Louise was looking at.

"W-what is that thing!?" Louise shouted. Her shout caused Nagoya to look back. He knew exactly what it was. A heartless. To be specific, it was a soldier. Nagoya gave a small sigh then turned his body so he'll face the enemy of darkness. He pointed his keyblade at the soldier and said, "You're looking for me, so leave her out of this." The soldier turned to Quills and dashed at him. He fought enough of these heartless to know how they fight. Once the soldier got close enough it jumped and did a spinning kick. Using his own speed he easily dodged it.

"Come on. You can do better than that, can't you?" The heartless decided to thrash forward with its claws. Unlucky for it, Nagoya aimed his keyblade at it with his right hand and blasted a line of light, practically exploding on the creature of darkness, and throwing it back. Like it was fighting through paralyzation or moving while in a horrible amount of pain, it stood up. The keyblade were still aimed at the soldier.

"Time to end this. FIRE!" The soldier was too weak to move and watched helplessly as a fireball launched itself at it from the tip of Metal Chocobo. When the ball of fire touched the creature it was exterminated from existence. Over the time of Louise screaming to Nagoya beating yet again, another heartless, a crowd that only grew formed. The last part was very surprising and pretty unbelievable: a commoner protected a noble, after the noble cowered in fear, from a demon (or so they think). What's more surprising to them was he used magic at the end. Because of that and his clothes they couldn't figure out if Quills was a noble or a commoner. A lot thought he was a noble, but he was stripped of his title.

"Can't I just have one world I can go to without meeting any heartless?" Nagoya complained.

"W-what was that?" Louise inquired. Nagoya looked at Louise and sighed again.

"I'm going to have to explain this aren't I?"

"Yes, you do?" said Zerbst while she walked with get friend toward him. Louise got up and dusted herself off for a few seconds before joining the other mage. Tabitha stayed back reading her book like most of the time. Louise and Kirche, side by side, glared at Quills. To him this became very uncomfortable very quickly so he took a couple of steps back, but every step back he moved was a step the girls walked forward.

"Do you girls need something?" Nagoya asked nervously fully knowing what they wanted to know.

"Don't play dumb. We want to know what was that creature and...and..." Louise stated.

"And what?"

"Was that MAGIC!?" Louise screamed in his face.

"Let me make this quick. That creature was a heartless and yes that was magic. See ya!" Nagoya almost dashed off but was stopped by one hand on his shoulder. It was Kirche's hand.

"What's a heartless?" she asked curiously. Nagoya removed her hand from his shoulder and plopped down on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Gather around children. Let Uncle Quills tell you a story that is also true." Louise and Zerbst sat down in front of him in their knees.

"This is going to be interesting." said the flame-haired girl.

"I just want know everything." said the bitter girl.

"Quiet now. This is the story of the heartless. It is rather short, but you still should pay attention. A heartless is born from the darkness of a heart. Only when a heart is consumed by the darkness. A lot of you might be thinking that a heartless might be a person without a heart, well actually a heartless is the darkened heart itself. They show no mercy so be careful around one. Here some other stuff you should know: #1. Keyblades are the key weakness to heartless. They're afraid of it that's why they'll try to take out whoever wields it. # have another weakness which is magic. Try to use light magic because it'll be super effective. Well, that's it."

"Okay you answered one question now tell us how you can use magic." Louise commanded.

"Oh yeah. From where I come from anyone can use magic. You just need the right person to teach you and you'll need practice to perfect it."

"Then where do you come from?" asked Kirche.

"A completely different world. I'm not kidding too. But don't get too much into it because I don't think I can ever get back to it."

"Why's that?" asked Zerbst.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter let's just get back to the academy so the crowd can go away." The girls look around to see the crowd Nagoya was talking about. They probably were trying to listen on the conversation without getting close. That was obvious. After being a gentleman by helping the girls up they started to head out the city. While they were walking Nagoya noticed Louise walking slower and slower.

"Hey Louise."

"..."

"Louise!"

"W-Wha..." She totally spaced out.

"What's up? You've been awfully quiet."

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." lied Louise.

""I'm going to say this once, if you don't tell me I will annoy you until you want to rip off your ears. Now tell me so I can help in some way." She then took an abrupt stop, so Nagoya stopped and walked backwards right to her side.

"How exactly can you magic?" she asked just loud enough.

"Like I said before where anyone can learn magic. You just need to know how and you need to have the strength to use learn. The keyblade helps me harness it. Now can you tell me something?"

"What is it?"

"How exactly can't you use magic. I mean you're the only who can't. Why is that?" Louise didn't say anything which caused him to look over at her. She was looking down but you really see get crimson red face.

"Y-Y-Y..." She stuttered.

"Okay calm down. It way only a joke."

Somehow that made it worse.

"YOU DOG!" The vile screams was glass shattering. Louise got wand and stuck it in Nagoya's face. Nagoya ducked in time enough to not get exploded. We can't say the same about the wall behind him. Waking the damage for a second caused Nagoya to run away at his top speed. Behind him was Louise exploding everything else while trying to hit him. She had bad aim. During to flee Nagoya realized how today went from a bad situation to a informal situation to a life or death situation. It was weird and funny, but he couldn't think anymore because the lunatic chasing him was now exploding stuff in front of him to knock him down. He countered attacked the between boxes and other stuff by summoning gods keyblade and destroying anything that came his way. He made it through without a threat and out the town. As he back he saw nothing. Nagoya sighed I'm relief and collapsed on the grass. He stared at the almost clear sky when something blue flew above him. He stood up looked really hard at it. Even though it was flying away her knew what it was. Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise was leaving without him on a dragon.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" His calls didn't reach them as they soared through the clouds back to the school.

"That's not fair at all." He complained.


	5. Out of Harms Way

Nagoya was pissed beyond anyone imagination. He just traveled God knows long to back to the academy. Before he went inside he decided he needed let some anger out or probably end up killing Louise, but he was too tired to do anything he would usually do to let out his anger, which is fighting someone. When Leon still used to live in Traverse Town he had spars with him all the time. Since he couldn't do that, instead he laid down on the ground and stared at the sky. _Heh, two moons. I'll never get used to that. Now that I think about it this is the first world I have been to that had two moons._

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **Nagoya walked out of the city where him and Louise left the horse. Nagoya was tired because he didn't have enough sleep and he didn't eat a big enough breakfast: all he ate was a piece of bread. He started to saddle the horse when he let out a big yawn. Once he opened his teary eyes the horse was nowhere to be seen. Nagoya turned his head in every direction before he saw the horse about a half mile away. Nagoya just let out a simple sigh and began walking. He knew that catching the horse without it would be next to impossible.**_

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

Nagoya stood up and turned. He have gotten bored so instead he wanted to go to sleep. Nagoya walked inside the academy, through the hallways, and to the door of Louise's room. Nagoya began to think what he wanted to say. He knew deserved an apology so he thought he could ask for an apology, better yet, demand for one. He slowly opened it and peeked inside. He couldn't see much because the door wasn't opened wide enough, but he knew the light was on. That was enough to tell him that Louise was awake and she had been waiting for him. Nagoya took a deep breath and practically slammed the door open. He saw Louise shooting her head up. She wiped her eyes then yawned before she looked at Nagoya. Her face turned from tired to annoyed. They just stared at each other for a moment before he spoke up.

"I demand-" Nagoya was abruptly interrupted.

"What took you so long?" Louise asked in a ride tone.

"Well you guys-" Nagoya was yet again interrupted

"And were you about to demand something from me?!" That rude tone quickly turned to yelling.

"Okay okay, calm down. Firstly, I took a long time because it took long time for us to travel from the academy to the town. Now think how long it'll take to travel the same distance on foot."

"Hmph. That answer...is acceptable."

"Secondly, I demand an apology." It was obvious that Louise was in great disbelief from her surprised face to her hand over her chest.

"W-WHAT?! Why would I ever apologize for you?!"

"You pretty much left me for dead."

"Actually, it was Tabitha since she didn't come back for you."

"At the same time, it was your idea and you wanted it to happen the most. *Sigh* You know what, let's just drop it. I'm getting too tired to keep doing this. Let's go to bed so I can get a well needed rest."

Nagoya yawned and stretched his arms out as much as he could before plopping down on his haystack falling into a deep slumber.

Louise watched as Nagoya quickly fell asleep. With a snap the lamp in her room turned off and tucked herself in under her blankets. While she had her eyes closed she couldn't help but think that she has forgotten something. Since she couldn't remember she figured going to sleep would be best because she have a dream about it.

Seconds turned minutes. Minutes turned to hours. It was unsure how long it been since they fell asleep, but it was time for them to wake up.

Nagoya were sound asleep when something nudged his back. That woke him up instantly. He silently cursed at himself for being a light sleeper. He felt a nudge again, but harder. _If someone needs me to for something I'm sure that person can wait until morning._ Nagoya kept his eyes closed hoping whoever was doing this would stop. Good news, that person stopped. Bad news, it was only for a few seconds. After his time was up that person slammed his/her foot in his back. He shot up and dashed around. Nagoya got angrier from not realizing who did it sooner.

"What the hell Louise!" She responded by throwing clothes on him.

"What's this for?"

"If you wash these you'll eat breakfast." she said as she kicked a basket toward him.

Without complaints he moved all the clothing in the basket and took it with him out of the room. Then he stood there with his eyes barely open. Nagoya dropped the basket and walked off. _I'll do that later._ Nagoya roamed through the hallways and then he roamed outside. Sooner than later Nagoya was too tired to move. Because of that he fell to the ground and closed his eyes. The cool wind blew through his hair. The grass acted as a hard bed. _This is what I want to feel all day every day._

"Nagoya?"

A soft voice echoed through his ears. He couldn't tell if he was just hearing things or not.

"I guess he's asleep. I shouldn't bother him then."

 _Nope. Definitely not my imagination._ Nagoya opened his eyes to someone else's eyes. To be exact it was Siesta's. Slowly Nagoya's face turned scarlet. Siesta did the same prior to moving her head away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been that close." she said as she gave huge bow.

"Don't worry about it."

"Excuse me, but, Nagoya why are you out here?"

"Louise told me to do something, but I got tired and... you know the rest."

"What were you asked to do?"

"I was asked to wash her clothes."

Siesta looked around before soaking again."By the way, where are her clothes?"

Nagoya shot up instantly. He went into a little panic. _Oh crap. If I do know don't wash her clothes I won't eat._

"Siesta it was nice talking to you, but I need to go so I can actually do it. Goodnight." Nagoya dashed off before she could say goodnight back to him. Nagoya dashed through the hallways and up the stairs until he reached the pile of clothes he left out. Once he grabbed it he went back outside. By that time he was out of breath. He huff and huff and collapsed on the ground. Then he stared at the basket. _This is going to be a long night._

Morning seem to came in an instant. Nagoya finished washing the clothes and fell asleep outside. He is only waking up now because of the bright sun hitting his face. Nagoya got up slowly. He let out a big yawn before falling back onto the ground. _Today is a nice day._ Nagoya put his knees up and crossed it. At the same time, he put both hands behind his back. -KABOOM- Nagoya swiftly opened his his eyes with pain all over his body. What's worse he was meters in the air.

"Aaauuugh!" Nagoya screamed while he was falling. Probably to his death. Then he remembered he was a keyblade wielder. He summoned his keyblade and thrusted it into the air.

"Aeroga" Nagoya yelled, casting a spell on himself. Winds formed and surrounded him which laid him lightly on the grass. He sighed before getting angry.

"Now...WHO THE HELL DID THIS!? WHO IS THE ONE THAT DISTURBED MY SLUMBER!?" That phrase he said made him want to spurt out laughter, but he kept it in. _Now is not the time to be funny. I need to be angry. Angry._

"I did it." Nagoya turned in the direction of the mysterious voice and saw none other than Louise the Zero. It was a little hard to recognizing her because her because her head was down and her bangs was covering her face. Now Nagoya had two problems: one he couldn't beat her up because she was his master and she was a girl. His second problem is that it seems like Louise is about to kill him. His only choice was to calm Louise down.

"May I ask why you did that?" All Louise did was point to the basket of clothes then she pointed her wand at him.

"Okay. What about the...oooh." Nagoya just realized he didn't hang up the clothing so it didn't dry.

"I think it not drying wasn't my fault. You didn't tell me where to hang it up."

"We have maids. You should have asked one." _Now that I think about it I could have asked Siesta last night._

"-sigh- Fine, you're right. I should have asked Siesta last night." Her grip seemed to have tightened.

"You will receive the rest of your punishment later." She turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Nagoya called out to her. Louise stopped and began to wait for an answer.

"Am I allowed to eat breakfast?" Louise instantly turned to face him. The speed made her hair wave out of her face. Nagoya then could see her pure rage. -KABOOM- Nagoya was exploded again and was sent to the wall. Louise than furiously stormed away. Nagoya waited until Louise was out of sight before casting a cura on himself.

After a while Nagoya lost track of time. He had been counting in his head, when some of the other students familiars began bothering him. He had been to different worlds, with different types of creatures, but he never seen any like these. He was sure they wanted to eat him so he ran away. While running he ran into Marteau.

"Our Key, come to the kitchen."

"Sure."


	6. A Friend In Need

"Your food is great as always. Thanks for treating me to this again." Nagoya was eating some soup and bread that was prepared for him.

"No problem, Our Key."

"Do you guys even eat your own cooking. This is amazing. I wish Siesta could eat this. By the way where is she?"

"You haven't heard anything about Siesta?"

"What do you mean? What happened?" Nagoya was starting to worry.

"Siesta was chosen to serve a noble named Count Mott. She taken away in a carriage early this morning." Marteau sad disappointingly.

"WHAT?! Why?"

"*sigh* In the end peasants can't do nothing, but obey nobility."

Nagoya pushed away his unfinished meal, then stood up. "Thank you for this. I'll get out your hair now."

The staff watched as Nagoya sorrowly walked out of the kitchen. For the next few hours Nagoya just waited until all of Louise classes was over. Soon he was in their room with her getting ready to go to sleep.

"Hey Louise, can I ask you something?" Nagoya requested.

"What is it?"

"Who is Count Mott?" He asked.

"Count Mott is a messenger from the palace that comes to the institute from time to time."

"But why would he get Siesta to become his servant? He seems to be in a high position so wouldn't he have many of his own servants."

"I heard stories that when a noble makes a request for a young girl, by name, it is usually for her to become his mistress."

"You mean she'll marry him?! Unbelievable." _Maybe I can help her out somehow. It's obvious that she didn't have a choice. So I think I'll-_ Nagoya lost track of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Louise was leaving out.

"Where are you going Louise?"

"I'm going to eat dinner and before you ask you can't get anything. It's the rest of your punishment." Nagoya just gave a sad puppy dog face. From the look on Louise's face before she left it had no effect.

"Oh well. I'll just eat in the kitchen later, but for now. I'll take my leave." Nagoya said as he tiptoed out the door. Once he closed to door he sprinted down the halls. He went past a lot of nobles, but he was looking for one specifically. When he saw that noble he was talking to what Nagoya thought was his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Guiche." Nagoya said as he walked up to him.

"You! Are you going to get in the way of my love life again."

"Firstly, if you decide to two-time again you'll end up ruining your relationship yourself. Second, I came to ask you something."

-Later On-

Louise was storming through the academy looking for yours truly. At every corner she would look in every direction then she would continue to move forward. While searching she went by Kirche.

"Hello Louise. Did your familiar run away again."

"N-No. He's just missing."

"Then I'll help." The only reason she was looking for him was to spend some alone time with him. When Louise heard that she thought she was imagining things. Then she realized what she actually wanted, but decided to accept her help anyway.

"Fine."

The search was larger now and soon they found out where he was. Guiche told Louise when they spotted each other and Louise was furious.

-Meanwhile-

During that whole time Nagoya was gliding to Count Mott's mansion. He started on top of the school building. He casted an aeroga on himself then he began gliding. The wind spell kept him in the air longer and it was faster than running. When he reached the ground Nagoya would refresh his aeroga spell, jump as high as he could, cast a firaga below him to send him farther in the air, then he would start to glide again. Nagoya did that a few times over before he reached the mansion. By that time he ended up using a lot of magic.

"I need to find different ways to travel." Nagoya said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Now how am I gonna get in." Nagoya was looking at the estate from about one hundred yards away. It was dark so no one can see him.

"I could break in take her by force or I could ask to speak with him. Well I'm not a bad guy so I'll just ask him. So breaking in would be Plan B. But if I'm gonna do this I'm gonna make an entrance for everyone to remember or at least those guards blocking the door." Nagoya thrusted his keyblade in the air after summoning it and yelled, "Stopga!" One moment Nagoya was nowhere to be seen now he was in front of the guards or at least that's the guards point of view. All Nagoya did was run from his hiding spot to where he is now. To them Nagoya just teleported here.

"I wish to speak to Count Mott." Nagoya demanded.

Nagoya was led to a room where he guessed the man sitting in the chair was Count Mott. In his opinion he look like a noble in a way. The guards who brought him here stood by the door.

"I wonder what you wanted to speak about, but go home. Be thankful I even wasted time on you."

"Wait. I know you hired a girl named Siesta to be your mistress. Please let her come back to the mansion."

"Hmm. What kind of relationship do you have with Siesta?"

Nagoya was surprised to be asked that in this route of situation. "I say we're friends, but I think of us as close friends. That's why I want to bring her back. Please. I'll do anything."

"Heh. Siesta is a official servant of the Mott household now. The master is free to do anything he wishes to his servants."

"I knew it!"

"I don't know what you're getting upset about. A nameless peasant like you providing services to valuable nobleman like me is the greatest honor." Nagoya ran towards Count Mott, but was stopped by the guards."

"Shut up. You're just doing what you want because she can't refuse. You're just a perverted old man."

"You dare insult a nobleman" Count Mott said as he grabbed a staff on a table. "Sit right there."

"Nagoya stop!' Siesta ran in and got on her knees in front of Mott. "Count Mott, please forgive his rudeness. He did not mean it."

"That will not happen. If I were to leave such a peasant's rudeness unanswered it would sully my honor and tarnish the name of Jour de Mott. Stand aside!"

"No!"

"What?"

"I beg of you. I will accept any punishment you wish to oppose. Just please don't hurt him."

"Siesta don't do that."

"You." Count Mott looked over to Nagoya. "You said you would anything. Did you mean that?"

Nagoya was a little confused. "Yeah." _Well not_ anything.

"I have a hobby of collecting books and there is a certain one I seek."

"What is it."

"It's a book that was accidently summoned from somewhere during an experiment. I heard a family in Germania has it as their heirloom and their daughter is in the academy right now. I don't know if a peasant like yourself would know her, but she's from Zerbst. If you want Siesta back, bring the Zerbst heirloom to me."

"Wait, isn't that who Louise calls...oh no." Nagoya stumbled back.

"Take him out." The guards followed their orders and led Nagoya out of his mansion. When Nagoya went outside he took off toward the school at full speed. In the distance Nagoya saw something coming straight toward him. He stopped, pulled out his keyblade, and got into his battle stance. When the thing got closer the moonlight shone on it revealing Louise on a horse. When he saw he let his keyblade disappear.

"Louise how did you find out."

"Just get on." Nagoya obliged and got on the back of the horse, before Louise started to make their way back to the academy.

When they got their Nagoya began changing Louise clothes as thanks. If it wasn't for her he would have spent his time running back to the academy because he was almost out of magic.

"Count Mott is a high ranked person in the royal palace. You can't compare him to Guiche."

"But, don't you feel bad for Siesta."

"Sure, I feel bad for her, but we can't do anything about it."

"That's not true at all."

"Anyway, give up on her."

"Sorry, I can't do that. But I'll at least get to sleep tonight."

"Then go to bed." Louise turned off the lamp in her room then lied in her bed.

A little later at night Nagoya got up from his haystack and looked over Louise. He saw no movement. Nagoya tiptoed out the room and to another room where he knocked on the door quietly. Nagoya put his ear on the door and he heard footsteps. So he decided to go in. He was greeted by Kirche.

"Kirche I need to ask you a favor."

"What would that be?" She said as she walked to her bed and sat on it.

"I heard you have your family heirloom. I need it."

"Oh, that one." Kirche used her wand to take the book out a chest and float over to her. "Unlike Tabitha, I don't have any interest in books, so I never opened the lock."

"Do you know what type of book it is."

"I heard it makes males horny."

"And now I know why that old man wants it."

"Besides I don't need it anyway." Kirche said that as she got into a luring position, but Nagoya stayed strong. "Don't you agree."

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, I can give it to you."

"You will?" Nagoya's embarrassed face turned into a bright, smiling one as he reached for the book. When his hand got close to it Kirche grabbed his arm and pulled him on her. After that she wrapped her arms around him.

"But you will have to date me. Come on, please." Nagoya panicked as he made the process of getting away from Kirche and that causes him and Kirche to fall back. Kirche fell on her soft bed while Nagoya fell on the hardwood.

"No deal. I think I'll like to stay pure for a little longer." Nagoya stood up and put his hand on his chin and began to think. _I might need to do Plan B out I could steal the book. I'm going with the more sensible plan._

" _I'm sorry for what's about to happen." Kirche was caught off guard by the statement._

" _What do you-" She stopped talking after Nagoya snatched the book out his hand and pushed her back on the bed. When she sat up Nagoya was about to jump out the window. She tried to stop him, but she was to late. Kirche looked out the window and down to where he fell. Suddenly, strong winds came out of nowhere and Nagoya was in the sky flying away. This was one of the last things she was expecting._

" _That boy continues to amaze me."_

 _-Later-_

 _Nagoya was in the same spot as before looking at the mansion._ There were multiple guards and Nagoya out of mana. _This is going to be tough depending on how I do this._

Nagoya ran into the estate past some guards who started to chase him. Nagoya just kept on running until he had six on his tail. That's when he stopped and the guards surrounded him.

"I guess I lost." said Nagoya with a smug face and while he pulled out three bottles of a glowing liquid out of his pocket."Did you know, that I knew a person owned a shop. The person made me these special liquids for helping out in its shop. For space, I only carried a mega ether, a mega potion, and a mega elixir. The blue one is the mega ether, the green one is the mega potion, and the gold one is the mega ether." Nagoya put the elixir and potion back in his pocket and began to drink the ether. Once he finished he tossed the bottle on the ground and he put his hands up. "I surrender." The guards took that as an invite to capture him and take him to count Mott. This time he were forced down to his knees in the first room of the mansion. One of the guards held Nagoya down and the other held the blade of his spear close to Nagoya's neck. In front of him stood Mott.

"Let him go." Mott commanded. Nagoya stood after the guards released him.

"Do you have the book?" questioned Mott.

"Yeah." Nagoya said, handing the book to him.

Count Mott stared at the book then back to Nagoya.

"What?"

"Where is the key?"

"What key?"

"The key that goes to the book!"

"When I took it I didn't know it needed a key. It's okay though, I got you covered. Just face the lock to me to get out unlocked."

Count Mott did just that. A moment later Nagoya stretched his arm to the side and bright his keyblade to him. Count Mott almost fell over from seeing this.

"What is that thing? More importantly, how did you do that?"

Nagoya said nothing as he pointed the keyblade to the lock and a skinny white bean blasted from the tip of the keyblade into the lock. When the light vanished you could hear a click sound from the lock.

"Try to open it." Nagoya said.

Count Mott was able to remove the casing, revealing a porn book. Nagoya.

"It opened. I don't know what writing this, but who knew something like this existed in the world." he said full of glee. The porn book was in a different language that Nagoya understood. Some world Nagoya used to go to had a completely different language so he spent a long time there learning that language. He doesn't remember which world had that language, but he knew it.

 _He really is just a perverted old geezer._ "Anyway, release Siesta now."

"Guards get Siesta." Mott ordered. "She'll be transported back in a carriage."

The guards was walking out of the room when the front door was suddenly slammed open. There stood Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha.

"Sorry guys, you missed it." The trio looked past Nagoya to see count starting at a strange book in their case.

"He got Kirche's family heirloom and we get Siesta back. A win win."

"That's great, but how were able to open the book without the key?" asked Kirche.

"I used my own makeshift key. Now if you'll excuse I'm going back." Nagoya walked out with three girls following him.


	7. An Answer and New Question

I walked out with the girls following behind me. Then I just remembered something.

"Hey I'll be right back. Wait for me out here." I said as I turned and walked back into the estate. When I was inside with the door closed I yelled,

"Mott! Count Mott!" After about 30 seconds he came out of the middle door at the top of the stairs.

"Mott I just wanted to say if you mess with any of friends again I'm gonna have a good time." I turned and walked and I realized he didn't say anything back. He was probably confused about what I meant about a good time. I should have said he was going have a bad time. I was snapped out of my train of thought when I heard a not so very loud roar. I stared at the big blue dragon. Cool.

"Aren't you getting on?" Kirche asked.

"Yeah."

It was a beautiful night. The stars were out surrounding the two moons. Everything seemed to sparkle, except for what seems to be a big black shadow in the shape of a big bird soaring through the sky. Even though I said that really they're just flying right above the trees in the forest.

"Thanks for actually letting on the dragon this time." Nagoya announced then followed that with a question.

"By the way what its name?"

"Her name is-" Kirche was rudely cut off by a shh sound made by Nagoya.

"Did you hear that?" Nagoya asked while expecting the surroundings.

"I didn't hear anything" answered Louise.

"No. Why? What's wrong?" replied Kirche.

I looked over to Tabitha and she looked back at me. Then she looked back forward and tapped the dragon's side and it started to fly higher. Next thing we know the dragon is crying out in pain and we are going lower. I looked down to see a shadow heartless clutching on to its leg with its claws causing it to bleed. Out of nowhere more came out holding on to each other legs which slowly weighed the dragon down.

"-sigh-Why now? Can't I just take a break?" I said letting myself fall off the dragon into the trees obviously to lead the heartless away from them.

"Owwww. This pain is definitely not going away anytime soon." I groaned as I stood up and dusted the leaves and small broken twigs off my clothing.

RUSTLE RUSTLE

I immediately brought forth my keyblade and got into my stance.

"Come on heartless. I know you wanna fight. Bring it!"

RUSTLE RUSTLE RUSTLE

Suddenly multiple bushes began moving wildly then it all just stopped.

...

At this moment I wasn't sure what to expect, but it was definitely more than what he saw earlier. What I got was a horde of heartless, a mixture of soldiers and shadows, pouncing at me. With my fast reaction speed, I casted the spell thundaga. It took most of the heartless out, but two soldiers survived with also getting two slashes on me. Even though it hurt a lot, the wounds wasn't very deep. I counterattacked one of two with a fireball. Exploding the heartless into the darkness only to swiftly fade away. The other heartless came at him with a spinning kick. I easily thrusted the keyblade into heartless chest as it made it's way over to him. I took a look in the bushes for anything. When I found nothing, I turned the other way and saw Kirche, Tabitha, and Louise running toward him.

"What happened?" questioned Louise.

"Injured." said Tabitha while pointing to his wounds.

"Oh no. Nagoya, were you attacked?" Kirche asked anxiously.

"Calm down. I just fought some heartless. It's ok though…" After that was said, I aimed my keyblade to the air and spoke the word "Cura", thusly healing myself.

"See? I'm fine." Nagoya reassured.

"H-How did you do that?" Louise asked in astoundment and in disbelief.

"Didn't I already tell you I can use magic?"

"But you healed yourself!"

"So." I said. This response left Louise flabbergasted.

"Wow. You're even better than I thought." praised Kirche.

"You shouldn't say that."

"Why not? It's-"

"I'm serious. It's just that I'm starting to wonder. Have these problems ever happened before?"

"Not really."

"I've never heard of these situations before so I would say no." Louise said thinking carefully.

Nagoya looked past them at Tabitha, waiting for an answer. She simply shook her head no.

"So if what I know about keyblade wielders and keyblades are correct that means…"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing let's just get home as soon as we can. Where's the dragon?"

"Her name is Sylphid." Kirche stated.

"Cool, but where is she." On cue Sylphid appeared through the trees. I approached it and saw its wound. I knew how it felt, but I would be lying if I said I haven't felt worse.

"Curaga." I said thrusting my oversized key into the air which created a green aura surrounding the dragon, closing its wound.

With that they were off. During this flight I was asked multiple times of what I was thinking amount earlier and I answered each one with "I forgot"." 

The trio of girls and I arrived within late so that caused Tabitha and Kirche to go back to their domains of slumber while Louise made me went outside with her. Neither of us said anything which made the mood uncomfortable.

"Sooo, uh. Nice weather we're having." Nagoya blurted nervously.

"Quiet. If you're going to talk tell me what you were thinking about earlier." Louise commanded sternly.

"I'm not going to say. Even if I did say it there would be nothing that you could have done about it or really anyone could have done about it. Plus, if I told you, you might just get angry or upset."

"How would know without telling me?"

"You may be right, yet I still rather not."

Louise grabbed her arms and began to shiver. "Let's just go inside. It's getting cold."

"To you at least and I'll wait. I wanna welcome Siesta back."

"Fine." Louise only allowed this because she didn't want to wait outside anymore. How am I supposed to tell them I the reason why the heartless are appearing.

After that hours passed or that's what it felt like. It was more like fifteen minutes. I was now doing his best to stay awake. I figured it'll be harder to not fall asleep if he didn't do something to keep him busy so he began pacing around in a small circle. Not to long after that, I saw a carriage pull up. 'That has to be Siesta. Who else would be coming here this late at night.' I thought. When he saw Siesta her out of the old vehicle and grabbed her things he started to wave at her. I was happy when she saw me. She walked toward me while waving back.

"Siesta I'm glad you're back. Did that Mott do anything to you?" I said very suspiciously.

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." she apologized with a small bow.

"It's ok."

"Thank you very much." Siesta gave me another small bow.

"Why are you thanking me."

"You're the one who released me from Count Mott's command."

"Hm. I guess I did. Well I'll do anything to help out a friend." I had a big grin across his face. It didn't last long because Siesta decided to give him a small peck on his cheek. He was a little pink. He didn't even see Siesta's face because she ran off exclaiming good night. It took Nagoya a few moments to process what happened. Okay so Siesta kissed me. She kissed me…. I can't believed she kissed me! I was more like a strawberry. He could barely compute what was just happened. He just then figured out something that other people probably already figured out: Siesta loves him. Nagoya was happy and scared at the same time. He was happy that someone loves him, but scared that he might ruin it. If Siesta falls out of love with him it most likely be from him messing it up somehow and something like that could happen especially with his personality and lifestyle. He knew that. And he would do the only thing he knew how to do for stopping casualties, which is make a plan or plans.

I trudged up the academy's stairs. My body felt heavy and weak. I needed sleep. I had no idea of what the time was, but I knew it was late. Who knew a lot of thinking could take out a portion of your life. This is pretty much how I am. Halfway I felt my body weakening, yet I powered through it and made finally it to Louise' room. Nagoya used his ¨ninja skills¨ when entering; he closed the door behind him and collapsed on the bed. The door was cracked open for the whole night because of the little amount of strength used to close the door and because Nagoya almost fell asleep instantly. 

WHACK

I shot up and rubbed his chin. He looked around to see what happened. First thing he noticed he was on the floor. Second thing he noticed was an angry and yelling Louise.

"Why are so mad?"

Y-Y-You t-touch m-my…" Louise couldn't help but stutter as she covered her body which helped me figure out what I did. I do around a lot in my sleep.

"Okay Louise. I am sorry. I have no control over my body when I am sleep. So why don't I get you dressed and let's get out of here. K?"

"T-There is n-no excuse for what you have done." I could easily tell what she might do to me from the look in her eyes. So I got up, went through her dresser, and took her crop and put it behind my back.

"Again, I am truly sorry. Please forgive me?" Louise stood up walked towards my direction and right past me. She picked up something that ended up being worse. With a single wave of her wand I exploded. I was sent to the wall and I saw her coming closer slowly lifting up her hand.

"Y-Y-You DOG!" She swung her wand again causing another explosion. By that my clothes were burnt, her crop was destroyed, and I was a explosion away from unconsciousness. She swung once again, but I was prepared. In the split second I summoned my keyblade and casted reflect to shield me from her deadly blow. Good news, I was okay. Bad news, I saw that one explosion obliterated my barrier. I was legitimately scared. Then something came to mind. Isn't this an academy. Hmmm. Maybe I can remind her of that.

"Louise aren't you going to be late for you classes." Louise simply turned and went to grab her clothes. I of course didn't watch her change and since she was quiet I didn't know she was leaving me until I heard the door squeak. I followed her out to her class. In the hallway I asked,

"Do you forgive me? I really didn't mean to." No response. Maybe I'll try a different way. I got on one knee and held my head down.

"Master I give you my sincerest apologies. Please, accept it."

"You may be forgiven, but punishment is out of question. No meals for a week."

"What you can't be serious. I'll die. Please." I begged on two knees.

"Begging won't change your fate." She said as she walked in the classroom.

"Dang" I mumbled to myself as I followed her. A few minutes in and the teacher started talking about something that caught my interest.

"As we all know, magic has five elements: Earth, Water, Air, and Fire with the lost element known as Void. Of these Earth is the element the governs and consists the creation of all matter."

"Well I know a student who can't use any element." A student said holding back laughs.

"Square mages can use four elements, triangle mages can use three elements, line mages can use two elements, and dot mages can use one element. Who wants to know the name of the mage who can't use any element? It's Louise the Zero." Almost everyone was laughing. I looked over to Louise to see tears in her. At that moment I just kinda lost it.

"You can all shut up. Louise is an excellent mage. I've seen it. Her explosions are powerful enough to break through my barriers. Which I bet none of you can do. Maybe instead of having fire, water, earth, or air she could have void." Everyone gasped including Louise herself.

"Mr. Familiar that is a big assumption. There hasn't been a void mage in many years." the professor said while fixing her glasses.

"So. From what you just said none of the teachers here are void mages so none of you would know how to teach a void mage. That'll exactly like trying to teach a subject you have no knowledge about."

"Professor Chevreuse, I am sorry about my familiars outburst. He take back everything he said and this won't happen again." Louise apologized and pushed my head down to make me bow. Still filled with rage I smacked her hand away and stormed out of the class.


	8. Memories

I was curled in a ball against the wall outside of the academy. What cave over me? I thought I put away that temper years ago. But why did let it slip. I put my head farther in my lap as tears slowly filled in my eyes. Without warning I felt a tap on my shoulder. I let out groan to show I didn't want to be bothered, but I looked when I heard the person voice. It was Siesta. It looked like she struggling to say something.  
"Hey Siesta." I said meekly wiping my eyes and smiling, "What's up?"

"Well, I saw you here alone and then I heard you crying, so I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Well that's for worrying about me."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Yeah. First, can you keep a secret?"

"I can."

"Well, I have no memory about my past. I ended up in a place without even knowing my name. A few days later I remembered that at least, but then I started having dreams. It was about my past. Then one night I had a nightmare. I was a small child being bullied. I experienced it again and it was just as bad as it was when I was younger. I woke up remembering everything about that time. How I snapped at the kids. Beating them. I was filled with hate and anger. I don't think I could ever forgive them for what they did all those times. Later, I snapped at my friends when they asked if I remembered anything in my dream. Ever since then it was just a touchy subject. So, I'm not even sure why, when I saw Louise's bullying first hand, I lost it. But it could be the fact that, not only were they bullying her, they were bullying get for a stupid reason. Obviously she can use magic, but it's probably the fact that she can't use water, wind, fire, or earth. That only leaves void. I guess everyone think she just can't have that one either." I sighed as I lied on the grass.  
"Out of anything how am I just noticing this. *groan*"

"Well Nagoya, I'm sorry about how you were bullied. You're very nice and caring. I can't imagine why anyone would want to do that. I don't know why the students feel the need to bully your master and even though Louise can't use the four main elements saying she can use void is a big accusation."

"That's what her teacher said."

"Well, I heard a false accusation of someone able to use void is punishable by the palace."

"I'm not worried. It's not like anyone there can hurt me."

"Well the palace has the strongest of mages and guards."

"It's okay. I'm stronger than you could ever imagine. Anyway, thanks for talking to me. This conversation made me feel a little better. " I stood up, grabbed her, and pulled in for a hug. When I letted go she backed up. Her face was a little pink.  
"Also one more thing. When does Louise class end?"

"Uh, I think in a few minutes.

"Good, I have plenty of time. You can go. I'm sorry for holding you up."

"No no. It was nice talking to you." Siesta said while walking away. For the next few minutes I was pacing around thinking of what exactly to say to Louise. I got surprised of how quickly the students came out, but I did lose the track of time. Not only that, I left my phone in my home world. As the students walked past going to their familiars that they left out here they looked at me and they started whispering things. I looked around in the crowd until I bumped into my girl.  
"Hey Louise. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Just follow me. We need to talk." I complied without any complaints. I continued to follow get until we reached her room. I was confused as to why we were here so I asked, "What's happening? What are we doing here? Does it involve me?"

"Of course it involves you! I forgot about the exhibition so we have all of today to figure out what to do."

"Seriously? Is that it? If you want a presentation I could beat Guiche again, but I have integrity so why not beautiful ice crystals that sparkles in the light."

"Wait. What? How-"

"Don't worry mon ami. I got this covered, mainly. I'll need your help. Let's go outside to practice. This time you follow me." I rushed out the door trying to go slower for get, but it was to day since she ended up outside seconds later. I know I was too excited to show up the other mages. There's no if, and, or but to that.  
"Okay Louise, all you have to do is use your explosion magic at the middle of the crystal. I'll take it from there. Ready? Blizzaga" Before letting her answer I launch a giant ice crystal into the air followed by frozen snow.  
"Wait...uh…

"Just point your wand at it and say something. Anything."

"Oh...uh...f-fire!" Louise's powerful magic blasted my ice into shards which flew outward. Then i jumped up thrusting my keyblade in the air and I yelled, aeroga. Wind surrounded my keyblade and I and it pulled the shards towards me to create a cold vortex. When my spell worn off, i leery myself fall just to concentrate another spell. The moment I felt a huge amount of mana in the tip of the key, I thrusted it up again but a blinding light emitted from it as I yelled Dia. The light soon flashed through a crystals and reflected off it also, to show a light show that dazzled Louise. She stared in awe to what she was seeing.  
"Nagoya, it's stunning."

"I'll take that as a thank you. We got this, whatever this is for again, in the bag."

"Wait but how did you know how to do this?"

"Something I did to impress a friend with another friend. Actually, we did it a little differently so I wasn't sure we could pull this off."

As the fragments fell Louise sneezed. And again. I walked closer to her to ask if she was alright when I felt a chill all over my body. I guess that performance if like standing in a beautiful ice storm.  
"Let's get you inside, k?" She nodded. While we walked to her room I kept my keyblade in front of her with the tip on fire to keep her warm. Soon we got to the room, so she was able to wrap herself in her blankets. I felt bad that she ended up like this, seeing that as this was my fault. I should have been more careful.  
"Hey, can I get you anything. Maybe some ice cream or something."

"Why would I want ice cream when I'm cold."

"Who wouldn't want ice cream at any time. Plus my parents made hot ice for me once when I was sick."

"How is that even possible? Ice can't be hot."

"Well it wasn't hot, it was warm. I don't know either, but my parents made that for me sometimes. I remember the delicious fudge heating my mouth as it entered. I wish I could taste some again…"

"...Nagoya…"

"Hey!

"What….oh sorry. What was we talking about again?"

"-sigh- Nevermind." 


End file.
